Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of networks, and, more particularly, to authentication and authorization of home devices.
As electronic devices, such as appliances, become more advanced, many incorporate the ability to be connected to computer networks. Typically labeled as “smart devices,” connecting these smart devices to a network allows them to communicate with each other as well as the outside world via the Internet. For example, a refrigerator with a built-in touchscreen and Internet access can be designed to allow access to a database of recipes maintained by a third-party, such as the manufacturer. Or a digital video recorder (DVR) can be designed to allow a person to stream a movie from the DVR to a laptop computer in another room.